


Babes and Sucklings

by Prochytes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, finally finds an adversary worthy of his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babes and Sucklings

**Author's Note:**

> Significant spoilers for DW to “Closing Time”. Originally posted on LJ in 2012.

 

It’s not every day you meet your nemesis.

That morning had lulled Stormageddon with its specious quietude. It had dawned bright and clear, owning not a whisper of sedition from any quarter. Mum and Not-Mum were placidly fulfilling their appointed tasks. The Rebellion of Yaller was long since quashed. Yaller had been a troublesome foe, as slippery as he was seductive.  But now he knew only obedience, lest Stormageddon should once more smite him hip and thigh, insofar as a rubber duck could reasonably be said to have either.

Nothing presaged what the afternoon held in store. Stormageddon had just been attending to the proper administration of some rusk fragments, when he looked up and saw _her_ sitting opposite him. Gurgling.

Thus came about the momentous first meeting between Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, and Tempestrix Sunfury, the Meteorator.

***

A nemesis does not arise from nowhere. The prudent warrior knows that he should seek out his adversary’s antecedents. What, then, was Sunfury’s lineage?

The Meteorator loftily informed him that she, too, had a Mum. But her Mum was not Mum. And her Mum was not Not-Mum, either. Stormageddon found the ontology disturbing. He had a nap.

Stormageddon was used to the fact that his mere slumber could obliterate objects from the physical universe, so that not a trace remained when he awoke. It was an awesome power, but one which Stormageddon liked to think that he wielded wisely and well. When he opened his eyes, however, Tempestrix was still there. A foe, then, with powerful protections, such as must command a grudging respect. 

Tempestrix was watching her Mum move back and forth across the kingdom. Tempestrix’s Mum was a pair of rather nice black boots, the perambulations of which she studied with a rapt attention. Her Mum (she told Stormageddon) was a source of Bangs. Wherever Mum went, Bangs were sure to follow. Stormageddon affected a disdain for such fripperies, but kept an eye on the boots, just in case.

No Bangs were immediately forthcoming. Only the usual rumbles from far above:

_“...those exact words? ‘I was here to help’?” _

_“That’s what the kids said when I asked them.” _

  _“I see.”_

_“Are you a friend of his, as well?” _

_“No. Let’s say that I admired his work. I just wish that I’d seen more of it.” _

Tempestrix hitched a ride from the boots not long after that, and took her leave, still smirking. Stormageddon acknowledged himself a little relieved that the rout had been effected so easily. But you did not get to be Dark Lord of All without being able to spot a strategic withdrawal if you saw one. 

When the Meteorator returned, he would be waiting.

***

The car was not exactly roomy. Not for the first time, she missed the SUV. After the feeding and the tucking in, she sat for a few moments, gnawing her lip. Then she reached a decision, and flipped open a ’phone.

“Jack? There’s something we need to discuss. Not over the ’phone – we should meet. It... it isn’t good.”

She shut the ’phone, and stared out at the street. From the seat behind, Anwen chuckled in her sleep.

FINIS

 


End file.
